Meme 1
by YourLittleWhiteLie
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC! A meme for Isshin and Yumichika who I think should be a fangirl boi central.


My firstpiece of fanfiction so do not be too hard on me.

I don't own... but if I did... :p

* * *

Isshin x Yumichika Music Meme

Rules

1.] Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2.] Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3.] Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4.] Do ten of these, then post them.

**Sacrilege- Otep**

He felt this way after every amazing time.

He was desperately in love with this man who was laying next to him in this afterglow. Both still naked. Breathing blasphemies against his office.

Yumichika's place in life prohibited him from loving an ex-soul reaper.

Isshin was too amazing for Yumichika to ever consider leaving. He felt truly beautiful laying there letting honest tears flow.

But the time had to come when he must return to the sereitei, loveless. And in a strange way he felt kind of nameless without his lover there.

But Taichou could never know that Yumichika loved.

**Come on Eileen- No doubt**

When Isshin took Yumichika to a club for the first time sake would not satiate a certain peafowl.

Intoxicated, and intelligible Yumi thrashed around the dance floor until Isshin had to bring him off to the side.

"Come on ai," He purred softly. "We should get back home."

Yumichika only made moans as he got closer to his lover. He started to grind his pelvis in to the elders hand.

"Please lets get home and sober you up first, it'll mean more."

As Isshin dragged him from the crowd he sang unintelligible words to an imaginary beat.

**The Escapist- Nightwish**

He felt trapped in the soul society with out his baka.

He needed none of the glory that the lower ranked gave him. Their testaments of his beaut bored him yet.

When he left he always felt watched. He was not to be here. He could hear screams of pain and see blood stained walls.

He was the most beautiful bird but his cage was the most terrible. He had everything in the sereitei... except Isshin.

Except the man who started it all with a familiar under-breathed lullaby to a wounded gigai clad beauty.

He went back to life now.

**Blue- Eiffel 56**

Isshin felt so weird since he had met Yumichika.

He had fulfilled all of the old cliches that Yama-jii had mused on in the elder days.

He had stood on his hands once just to prove that he was truly "head over heels."

Yumi laughed and just told him that his heels were higher. But he blushed at the effort.

He felt blue when Yumi was gone... so much that he decided to repaint his bed room in said color.

He brought Yumi butterflies on their anniversary and remarked that they lived in his stomach for quite some time.

**Caramelldancen- Caramell**

Yumi just wanted to dance when the annual shingami ball came.

Ikkaku had requested that Kira [being a decent, loyal man] should escort the small man.

Yumichika had no qualm with Kira... but that man that he met still floated in his mind.

He did not even know the man's name, but he already knew that there was something special about this man.

He seemed so much the opposite of Yumichika. He was tall and broad with short black hair and a soothing voice.

Something was so familiar but what?

"Kurosaki-kun has a guest," said the repenter.

_His father?_

**Kill the poor- Dead Kennedys**

When Kenpachi-taichou seemed to go to extremes Isshin would just laugh at the misfortune [absurdity] of Yumichika's orders.

"Why must he make us do these things?" He yelled. "those beggars have done nothing! If I were captain..."

"When." The human said.

"When?"

"You are almost in control of your bankai, yes?

"Yes, but..."

"No buts... I'm sure that you'll replace one of those traitors..."

"Why are you sure?"

"Nothing!" Isshin said a little to fast to sound innocent.

"I love you baby!" Yumi screamed as he jumped at his elder.

**Shake it- Metro Station**

The fist time that Isshin took Yumichika to his house with intentions was in a word?

… Chaos.

He was not scared of his children hearing[they didn't, but they did get an eyeful.] He was scared of shaking up Yumichika too much.

Within five minutes of entering the bed room their clothes lay in a sloppy pile on the floor.

But they sat on the bed next to each other; not even touching.

Yumi bit his own lip so hard, blood ran down is chin.

"I'm a virgin." He admitted.

And then an ambulance for the clinic.

Another day?

**Nobody's Home- Avril Lavine**

"Is anyone home?"

Ichigo knew he was alone again.

He couldn't take it anymore. He went to his father's bedroom and fell, crying on the bed.

He felt so broken... Isshin had abandoned him.

His father didn't love him... he only loved this precious "Kujaku" that he never stopped about.

Kujaku entered the room as a razor served Ichigo's purpose.

"Ichigo... you're wrong you know? He loves you more than you could think!"

Without a word Ichigo fainted on Yumichika's chest.

He dreamed of his mother and felt the loved again.

He had a "mother" again.

**Bring Him Home- Les Miserables**

Isshin had rushed home at Yumi's call.

His only son had tried to kill himself because he felt like he was not loved. He would kill him if he weren't already dieing.

"KAMI-SAMA! PLEASE NO!"

He ran through the hospital to see his son and his lover in a hospital bed.

Ichigo was deeply sedated laying his head in Yumichika's lap.

"I can't move. ...Every time I try he wakes up and is yelling for his mother.

"Well... it looks like he chose you as well as I."

"Yes, Masaki-sama... please forgive me for taking your place."

**Angel- Natasha Beddingfield**

Yumichika had decided to help Yuzu on her home work that night. She had a paper to read about mother's day and then questions to answer.

"Yumi! What is an angel?"

Yumi looked at the paper and saw one sentence underlined."Mothers are angels."

"An angel is one who remains to stand up for the ones and things that they love."

She snickered. "So sensei doesn't lie." Her father said as they kissed.

She got out of her chair and embraced her 'parents.'

She hoped that one day she could be this "Angel" … just like Yumi.

* * *

**A/N:** My first punlished piece of fan fiction... I want constructive criticism, please.


End file.
